


A Visitor

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Flirting (sorta), Short, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old family friend visits Walter Manor with distressing news.</p>
<p>This entire story will likely be jossed as soon as we get more information on what happens post-Vice Quadrant, but honestly I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor

A sudden portal opening was almost a daily event in Walter Manor. Usually they only provided a glimpse into Kazooland before flickering out of existence.

This one, however, was different. Instead of being wispy and nearly-immaterial like the normal rift in space, this one seemed solid- more intentional.

Its use as a travel method was obvious when a very tall, very pale woman dressed all in black looked through, her heels clicking on the tile floor of Walter Manor's foyer as she gracefully stepped out, the portal popping out of existence behind her as she looked around. Her vivid blue eyes took in every detail of the room, finally landing on a very confused robot.

Rabbit watched the woman smile at her, her teeth long and pointed as she walked toward the robot.

“Wh-wh-who're you?” Rabbit asked, squinting and standing her ground as the strange woman walked closer still. She wasn't about to be intimidated in her own home by some pale intruder. The woman nearly grinned wider, before coming to a stop several feet away from Rabbit.

“Peter didn't tell me he'd built a lady robot.” her voice was low and husky as her electric eyes trailed over the automaton. “He did a _very_ good job.”

Steam puffed from Rabbit's cheeks as she stared down the woman. She didn't even know the woman's name, she wasn't sure she liked being flirted with by strange intruders so suddenly.

In the back of her mind, she also acknowledged that she wasn't sure if she disliked it either.

Rabbit repeated her question, trying not to seem flustered. The woman chucked in response.

“I'm... an old family friend. Older than you, even. My name is Delilah Moreau.”

Rabbit's eyes went wide. “No you're n-n-not! Delilah died, I re-re-remember... Pappy was... you c-can't be her...”

“Oh, I did die, my darling. But I was reborn.” she smiled again, her long fangs catching the light.

“Y-you're a...” Rabbit trailed off as the puzzle came together in her mind. Delilah nodded serenely. “You're a vampire.” Rabbit finished.

Delilah winked. “Yes, sweetheart. I am indeed. And I am a vampire with very important news to deliver.” All at once, her flirtatious nature was dropped, her blue eyes darkening a few shades as she looked at the robot seriously.

“There is something coming. The evil you thought was vanquished is gathering strength, biding its time within the Vice Quadrant. It is waiting and you cannot let it get stronger. You cannot let it get its claws on Blue, Red, or Green Matter. It will feed and become unstoppable. The heroes you're gathering will not be enough to stop it alone.” she paused for a moment, letting the robot process her warning.

“You're going to need all the help you can get. Its expecting resistance, of course. But it isn't expecting a lot. That's why I'm going to help you, as well.”

Rabbit's eyes were wide as she nodded. “B-b-but wait, how do you-”

“I can predict things, my dear. The larger the event, the easier it is to see. And this is massive. Universe-changing. If it destroys this world, it will destroy countless others as well. Earth and its Cavalcadium serve as a sort of hub for countless dimensions. It must be protected.” she paused again.

“B-but Cosmo-” Rabbit started, before Delilah raised her hand.

“The Commander is doing his best, and of course he will be a major asset. But even his strength, combined with the might of all the others, won't be enough to stop this threat. You're going to need magic, as well. Powerful magic. That's what I can provide.” She flicked her fingers, and a small blue flame danced in her hand. “This is nothing, of course. With a clap of my hands, I could easily set this city aflame. I am old, and powerful. I was trained by the best. Even when I was human, I was sensitive to magic. Decades of honing that sensitivity have given me great control.” she sighed. “But even all of that magic is nothing without the others. That's why we all need to work together.”

Rabbit nodded in understanding. “I'm sure Cosmo and the rest will b-b-be thrilled to have you a-a-along, Miss Moreau.”

“Call me Delilah, my pet. Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you kindly show me to where Peter is? I need to explain some things...”

Rabbit gave her a confused look. “Not t-to be rude, but there's a looootta Peters arou-u-und here. You're gonna n-need to be more specific.”

Delilah laughed. “Not rude at all, my dear. It was silly of me to forget how the Walter family has a tendency to name their children Peter.” she smiled. “I need to speak to Peter Walter the sixth, if you wouldn't mind.”

Rabbit nodded and gestured for Delilah to follow, unable to help herself from stealing glances at the woman as they walked. Her pale skin made her dark hair seem darker, and her full red lips even more jewel-toned. She was tall- taller than the six-foot robot herself in her heels. Her electric blue eyes almost seemed to glow as they scanned the hallways the pair walked through, seeming to memorize every detail. Her lip twitched upward as she gave the robot a sideways glance, causing her to look forward quickly, embarrassed at herself for staring.

Rabbit realized that she found the vampire incredibly striking.

Several minutes later, Rabbit and Delilah stood near a laboratory, the faint sound of muttering and tinkering coming from within.

“P-Petes is in there. I don't th-th-think he's doin' anything too important... But I mean, you are more important anyway, so- wait, that's not...” Rabbit stuttered out, tongue-tied. “Y-you are important, of course! But, uh... yeah. He's in th-there.” she gestured.

Delilah smiled, and before she could react, kissed the flustered robot on the cheek. “Thank you, darling. I do hope we'll meet each other again soon, under less urgent circumstances.” With a smile, Delilah walked into Peter's lab, leaving Rabbit in the hallway with steam clouding from her vents and her fingertips to her cheek.

 


End file.
